Timeline
December 2013 will mark the fourth anniversairy of the first tournament and the competition itself. The tournament has come a long way and a lot of history has accumulated over the four years. Below is the complete list of every event that has happened since inception. 2009 December *IASGMTTEOT begins. 2010 January *IASGMTTEOT concludes with LukeRF44 as the winner. July *I'm A Speedrunner 2 begins. August *I'm A Speedrunner 2 concludes with CrashBandiSpyro12 as the winner. November *30 - The sign up video for I'm A Speedrunner 3 is uploaded. December *9 - The draw video for I'm A Speedrunner 3 is uploaded. *15 - The first The I'm A Speedrunner Talkshow episode is uploaded. *21, 24, 29 - The 2nd-4th episode of the talkshow is uploaded. 2011 January *10 - The fifth episode of the talkshow is uploaded. *21 - The I'm A Speedrunner Wiki is founded by Mrthingus. *22 - CrashBandiSpyro12 uploads a video announcing the upcoming Grand Theft Auto Tournament with a sign up video. *30 - The Grand Final to I'm A Speedrunner 3 takes place, concluding the tournament with Crash41596 as the winner. February *28 - The sixth episode of the talkshow, and the last one for I'm A Speedrunner 3 is uploaded. March *MeckleMisuer hosts the Crash Dash tournament. *I'm A Speedrunner 4 begins. *Shortly after IAS 4 launches, the controversy surrounding both tournaments begins. April *2 - The seventh episode of the talkshow is uploaded, the first and last for the I'm A Speedrunner 4 tournament. *I'm A Speedrunner 4 concludes with Mr100PercentGamer as the winner. May *The Grand Theft Auto Tournament kicks off, but due to lack of uploads it died on its own. *The I'm A Newb Runner mini tournament begins it's bumpy history. July *1 - I'm A Speedrunner 5 begins. *4, 11, 17, 28 - The 8th-11th episode of the talkshow and for IAS5 is uploaded. August *4, 16, 29 - The 12th-14th episode of the talkshow is uploaded. *I'm A Speedrunner 5 concludes with Samura1man as the winner. December *10 - I'm A Speedrunner 6 begins. *11 - The fifteenth episode of the talkshow and the first and only for IAS 6 is uploaded. 2012 January * 20 - I'm A Speedrunner 6 concludes with Rabidwombatjr as the winner. July *1 - I'm A Speedrunner 7 begins * The sixteenth episode of the talkshow and the first and only for IAS 7 is uploaded. August * 25 - I'm A Speedrunner 7 concludes with CrystalFissure as the winner 2013 April *25 - CrashBandiSpyro12 uploads a video asking viewers what they want to see in I'm A Speedrunner 8 . June * 6 - The draw video for I'm A Speedrunner 8 is uploaded and the tournament begins. First match uploaded (Group G). (!) *7 - Three matches uploaded (Groups H, D and F). (!) *8 - '''Two '''matches uploaded (Groups G and C). (!) *10 - The seventeenth episode and the first one for IAS 8 is uploaded. *19 - An unknown hacker, later revealed to be Rickyman48 breaks into the main channel and deletes all uploaded videos. Fortunately backups exist to repair the damages. July *31 - I'm A Speedrunner 8 concludes with CrystalFissure as the winner. November * 15 - IAS? Nein! begins 2014 May * 28 - IAS? Nein! concludes with MrFinlanboy as the winner. August * 23 - I'm A Speedrunner 9 begins. Category:Active Article Category:Statistics